ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Swapped
Swapped 'is the fifteenth episode of Ben 10: The Omniwars. 'Plot Aggregor is seen sulking in his prison cell in the Null Void. He tries to use his powers to escape, but is shocked everytime he does so. He has an idea and absorbs the rubber from the evidence gloves that were left outside of the jail cell. With minimal problems, Aggregor slips out of the cell and finds his staff in a containment chamber near him. He grabs the staff and an alarm is triggered. The Null Void Guardians make their way into the prison and attack Aggregor. Annoyed, he absorbs metal from the security lock system, and disables it, leaving Aggregor to escape. Using his staff, he summons a portal and escapes to Bellwood. Ben, Kevin, and Albedo are at Burger Shack, with Albedo requesting chili fries. Ben pays for his meal and asks Albedo why he always orders them, despite saying that liking chili fries is a human weakness. Albedo confesses to Ben that he gained a liking for such food, and he is glad that Ben gave him this quality. Immediately, Aggregor appears flying above the Burger Shack, and Ben and Kevin ask what he is out for. Aggregor simply says revenge and attacks Kevin before he can absorb any nearby substances. Ben and Albedo both transform into Spidermonkey and Negative Echo Echo respectively and Spidermonkey jumps on Aggregor, knocking him to the ground. Negative Echo Echo summons his duplicates and uses the Echo Chamber to keep him contained. Aggregor once again rises up, and Kevin asks Spidermonkey if he can absorb the power of the Omnimatrix IV. He says no, because of the risk that Kevin took before. He says that he can control his mutations now, and Spidermonkey places his symbol right above Kevin's arms. He touches the symbol and a green lightning bolt goes toward Spidermonkey and Kevin, causing both of them to pass out. Aggregor finds his moment and escapes before Negative Echo Echo can capture him. Albedo turns back to normal and tends to Ben and Kevin, who are lying on the concrete. Ben and Kevin tell him that they are alright, but Kevin says it in Ben's voice, and Ben says it in Kevin's voice. They realize their ordeal and scream. Ben says that the lightning bolt they both saw must have switched their bodies. Albedo wants to look more into this, but the three have no time for such research. Ben and Kevin say that they need to find Aggregor, knowing that he is up to no good. Kevin in Ben's body transforms into XLR8, crashing into a wall. Kevin asks Ben how he controls the Omnimatrix IV, and he says to just say the name of the alien and transform. Ben in Kevin's body goes to Kevin's car and touches the hood, absorbing it. Ben is astonished and says that the strike caused them to switch powers as well. XLR8 speeds up to Ben, once again warning him to not trash his car. Ben obliges and starts driving to Gwen's house, as she is on winter vacation. Ben, after some time, makes it to Gwen's and knocks on the door. Gwen is happy to see Kevin and kisses him on the cheek, wondering why he is there. Ben tries an imitation of Kevin's voice to prank her, and Gwen asks if he is alright. He responds again in his own voice, and Gwen is spooked at what she heard, asking for an explanation. Ben says that during a fight with Aggregor, his Omnimatrix and Kevin fused, resulting in a switch of their bodies. Gwen says that they have to stop Aggregor, as she had a mana sense about what he was after. It was a power gem that could make him virtually invulnerable. Meanwhile, Kevin is playing around with the Omnimatrix IV, while Albedo is trying to look up the whereabouts of Omnitrix studies, as all of his work was lost once he left Galvan Prime. Kevin yells that he was wrong about Ben and his watch all this time. He transforms into Rath, destroying sections of Albedo's laboratory in the process. To halt Kevin's recklessness, Albedo rises from his chair and transforms into Negative Jury Rigg, constructing a mini chamber to keep Kevin in. Kevin and Albedo turn back to normal and Albedo tells Kevin to sit and calm down until he can find a databank. Aggregor is seen at a Plumber's base not far away, and he is stealthily heading towards the gem. He goes to steal it, and he runs away successfully. He is met at the door of base, with Ben and Gwen standing before him. Aggregor laughs and shocks Ben, leaving Gwen to deal with him. Gwen attacks Aggregor with her mana beams, but he only absorbs the offense. Albedo and Kevin as Feedback appear, with Kevin complementing Ben on the powers he possesses. Albedo says that he found a solution to their problem, and tells Ben to absorb the Omnimatrix once more. Kevin descends towards Ben, and he absorbs the Omnimatrix, returning the two to their original bodies and giving them their original powers once more. Ben transforms into Diamondhead and hurls several shards toward Aggregor, while Kevin absorbs the Plumber tech that he had inside of his car. Aggregor, after several hits from Diamondhead and Kevin, coughs and falls to the ground, defeated. Kevin, Ben, Gwen, and Albedo then drive to take Gwen home, and Kevin says using the Omnimatrix IV was not that bad. Ben agrees, and says the same thing about Kevin's powers. The two seem to be coming to a full understanding about each other, but Kevin sees that his engine is low on power. Ben decides to get out the car after Kevin glares at him, questioning him about what he did to his car. Ben says that he went a little overboard and competed in street racing, wrecking the engine after several crashes. Kevin goes out and looks inside his engine, seeing that the entire thing is smoking. Kevin chases Ben, as Albedo and Gwen just roll their eyes. 'Major Events' *Aggregor makes his The Omniwars ''debut. *Spidermonkey makes his ''The Omniwars ''debut. 'Characters' *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Albedo 'Villains' *Aggregor (first re-appearance) 'Aliens Used' 'By Ben' *Spidermonkey (first re-appearance) *Diamondhead 'By Kevin in Ben's body' *XLR8 *Rath *Feedback 'By Albedo *Echo Echo (first appearance by Albedo) *Jury Rigg (first appearance by Albedo) '''Trivia *This episode debuts a new template for episodes. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: The Omniwars Episodes Category:Ben 10: The Omniwars Season 1